This Year with You
by dansnotgossipgirl
Summary: Set two years after 511 therefore before the five year flash forward.


**Note:** The request for another chapter for 'It should have been me' I can't promise that there would be one as it was meant to be a one shot, but I will definitely try. I already have the idea, though it's still jumbled and I can't make sense out of it yet.

Thank you and enjoy reading :)

* * *

><p>Dan was clad in a formal black and white suit, he was invited or rather he was someone's plus one to the end of the year party hosted by Blair Waldorf held at the Empire hotel. He had his hand in his pocket and a flute of champagne in the other, standing next to Nate who wore quite the same as him.<p>

"So, what happened with your grandfather's last weekend?" He asked, bringing up the subject about his grandfather's sudden invitation the previous week.

"Well, he proposed that I take political courses, encouraging me to enter politics."

"What do you think about that?"

"I haven't decided yet, Tripp's found out about it and he wasn't pleased grandfather's taking interest in me, so maybe I will, just to piss him off." Nate said with a smirk.

"You're still not on good terms?" He remembered how Nate used to be so close to his cousin.

He shook his head, he said, "No, Tripp only cares about himself and after what he did to Serena, and his plan to sabotage me that caused danger to Chuck and Blair, I don't think we'll ever be." Dan nodded understandingly; he had neither a high opinion about the guy.

"Since I was a kid, I'd been hearing my grandfather talked about it, they might not show, but I think they'd been prepping us to continue their legacy." He said, going back to their topic, but Dan could only hear mumbles as his attention was on the girl in a simple black dress accented with Swarovski crystals, cut in a sexy deep-cut front and back, exposing her perfect skin. She was at the center, dancing with the tall, dark haired man.

His face turned into a scowl when he noticed he wasn't the only one looking at her, he scanned the room and saw that most men were ogling at her. He shot a glare at a man, standing five feet from him, but he seemed unthreatened as he shifted his focus back on her.

Having enough of it, he said to Nate, "Excuse me, man." Not waiting for his permission, he glided towards the dance floor.

"May I cut in?" he said to the dark haired man, respectfully.

He smiled at him, "Of course, Daniel." He landed his daughter into his arms and left the dance floor.

He embraced both of his hands to her exposed back, bringing her closer to him while she placed her arms over his shoulders. His jealous face already melted.

"What did your dad say?" he asked, seeing the amusing look on her face.

A giggle escaped Serena's lips before answering, "Apparently, my parents were back together." She said in a gleeful tone.

He adopted her smile, "Well, look at that, everyone's having a fresh start." He uttered positively, pulling her even closer.

"Yeah, I hope it'll work out this time." She wished the best for her parents.

"It will." He reassured, meeting her tantalizing blue eyes. He wasn't only talking about William and Lily, but for them as well.

She nodded, believing in his words with a sweet smile on her lips. He inched his face closer as his nose brushed hers and begun nuzzling the sides of her face. She could feel his warm breath caressing her skin, giving her tickles.

The countdown started, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five-" He claimed her mouth, kissing her passionately. "Four, three, two, one, Happy New Year!" The crowd yelled merrily before kissing their own partners.

She pressed her index on his chin, breaking their kiss, "You couldn't wait four more seconds?" She asked, suspiciously, squinting at him.

With a gentle sway of his head, he said meaningfully, "Not even a second longer." He crashed his lips on hers again.

He brought his mouth near her ear, "You wanna get outta here?" He purred and felt her head move a little, "Yes" giving him a mumbling reply that made him grin satisfyingly.

She broke away from him and about to walk somewhere, but his hand didn't let hers go. She looked at him, waiting if he had something to say. "Let's not say goodbye to a few dozens of people." He pleaded, knowing if he let her go she would take so long and he just couldn't wait. Understanding what he meant, she smiled, biting her lower lip. She glided back to him and let him lead her out of there.

_Tonight they definitely wouldn't raid anyone's candy stash._

* * *

><p>Reviews and comments are welcome and appreciated. Please do let me know if there are any mistakes in my grammar or whatever and if the narrative is clear enough to understand, so I could try to improve my writing.<p>

Again, thank you for reading guys :)


End file.
